Oftentimes when manipulating data in a table or a grid structure, the difference between “delete” and “clear contents” commands may be unclear to users. The “delete” functionality may be utilized to delete a cell structure along with all its contents and formatting. When a cell (or an entire row or column) is deleted, the position of content in surrounding cells may be shifted to fill any gaps caused by the deletion. Currently, to use the delete functionality, a user may right click on a cell and select a “delete” command or select a “delete” functionality command from a toolbar.
The “clear contents” functionality may be utilized to delete or empty a cell's contents without removing the cell from a table or worksheet, which would alter the layout of surrounding cells. To clear contents in a cell, a user may either hit a “delete” key on a keyboard or may select a “clear” functionality command from a toolbar. The closeness in terminology and lack of understanding the differences between the functionalities can cause user confusion and frustration.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.